


i'm not going to leave (i thought you know that)

by kairasan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I really suck at titles, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, One Shot, sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9497969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kairasan/pseuds/kairasan
Summary: “You have two things that you must never forget: first is, I love you, second, I won’t leave.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727441) by [AquaAurion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaAurion/pseuds/AquaAurion). 



> i wrote this at 2:00am? also, i suck at titles.

YOU WOKE UP TO A HANGOVER. You groaned painfully, finding it hard to sit up. Your head was pounding and your stomach felt very, very upset. How many drinks did you snag last night? You were pretty sure you had committed to only two bottles of alcohol but it felt like you had more. You mentally cursed. Someone at the party should’ve at least stopped you.  


You forced yourself to sit up and through squinted eyes, you observed your surroundings. You confirmed (in relief) that you were back home; your room seemed messier than usual, with your party clothes discarded at the floor (you were in your underwear, you realized) along with some emptied snacks.

  
“…Bo…kuto?” You mumbled. You rubbed the sleep off your eyes and was disappointed when you touched the other side of the bed and found that it was empty. Did he leave last night? Have you done something wrong? You felt a sudden rush of panic as you do not really remember anything beyond getting drunk. You had histories of fights due to alcohol and you wonder if you had chased him away.

  
‘ _He wouldn’t leave me at this state if he wasn’t angry,_ ’ You thought. ‘ _He would at least make coffee_.’ You grasped for your phone on the bedside table. You pressed a few buttons to reach his contact. Whatever you have done, you ought to apologize. Cute as it may, Bokuto’s mood swings could be very taxing at times.

  
Yes, at twenty-five years old, Bokuto Koutaro still have his stupid mood swings. Kuroo blamed it to you and Akaashi: _“You both treat him like a baby!”_ You can still hear him screaming. Unlike Akaashi, you do not deny the accusation. It’s quite true; you like to dote on the white-haired male. He smiles a lot and is really simple-minded; he could be handful at times but you actually liked it when you have to comfort him: it meant cuddles and a lot of spoon feeding! Akaashi finds this to be cringeworthy and is not afraid to gag whenever you and Bokuto flirt in public.

“(Y/N)?” You almost jumped when you heard your name. You were just about to click the call button when the bathroom door suddenly opened, revealing a newly showered Bokuto. His hair was down and he was only wearing his boxers. It didn’t fluster you; it was a sight that you’ve frequently seen, having spent many nights with him. You were what, already in your sixth year? Not counting the time where the both of you had awkwardly hid each other’s mutual feelings. The both of you had been together long enough to discuss about marriage.  

  
“What’s with that face? Something wrong?” The bed dipped slightly from Bokuto’s weight. You didn’t reply; instead, you fell back to your bed and hid yourself with the comforter. You felt silly for worrying and now that you had one less thing to think about, your hangover decided to make an assault, as if to make you remember about the heaps of alcohol bottles that you’ve emptied last night. “Are you hungry? Want to eat breakfast?”

  
Still, you refused to reply. You didn’t even look at him. Bokuto just sighed as he played with your locks. He took a big sniff on your neck before he sat up to leave. “I’m going to make some coffee so hang in there, (Y/N)!”

  
You grunted at this. You wanted that coffee but you also wanted him to stay. “ _Hurry_ ,” you silently mumbled.

  
Bokuto came back in a few minutes. He found you sitting up, now fully awake with the grouchiest face he had ever seen. He carefully handed you the mug and you accepted, encircling it in your hands. You inhaled the aroma and almost instantly, you felt a little better.

  
“I’m sorry, I must have been so drunk last night,” You hummed as you took sips on the coffee. “Frankly, I don’t remember much. Care to fill me in?”

 

“Oh, you kept on stealing my drink!” He laughed. He laid comfortably on his spot and he enfolded his arms on your waist. “You were _so_ wasted by the end of the night that I had to drag you back to your apartment. Also, you missed how Kenma and Kuroo openly snogged.”

  
You raised an eyebrow. “Kenma must’ve been so drunk.”

  
“He was! But it’s been a while since I last saw him wind down so it’s quite a refreshing sight,” He was beaming and you could tell that it had been an amazing night, albeit you do not remember anything.

  
“Was that all?” You weren’t looking at him.

  
“Hm? Well, you were mumbling about sushi last night…” He scratched the back of his head. “And no, we didn’t have sex last night if that’s what you’re asking?”

  
“…No…that’s not quite—“Your cheeks heated. “I…I thought you left last night. I thought I did something wrong. Y-You know how I am with a bit of alcohol?” You rambled like that, afraid to look at his face. 

  
“Leave? No, I didn’t,” His brows furrowed but he offered you a kind smile. “I’m never going to leave you.”

  
You felt a knot in your chest as you desperately tried to blink back the wetness that burned behind your eyelids. Some of the tears escaped anyway and he wiped them away with his thumb. He placed a chaste kiss on your cheek and you smiled in reply. You didn’t really want to worry him, with your abandonment issues and whatnot. You always desperately tried to hide it: the fact that you were the one who actually depended more than the other. Bokuto, however, didn’t really mind. Sure, he liked how he can always depend on you to make him smile; to make him feel better with your homemade cooking and knitted crafts but that’s not all. He liked how you’re eager, merry and have he ever talked about how beautiful your smile was? He didn’t really mind if you have issues. He’s going to stay with you until the end and that was all that mattered.

  
“You do know that I love you, don’t you?” He shifted a bit so his head would rest on your shoulder. He happily inhaled your scent. You smelled like alcohol with the hint of your favorite perfume. “You have two things that you must never forget: first is, _I love you_ , second, _I won’t leave_.”

  
And then, Bokuto kissed you. It was a light kiss, skin against skin, lips grazing each other without fully touching. His hot breath ghosted your mouth and you shuddered. You placed the mug of coffee on the bedside table and he took this as a signal to deepen the kiss. He leaned forward, rough hands running along your collarbone, down to the sides of your waist. You groaned, fingers raking down his back. You tugged his hair back and shuddered when his tongue slipped past your lips. Bokuto tasted sweet, like the strawberry jam that he had probably ate while you were still asleep. You both pulled back and when you opened your eyes, you swear that you could see stars.

  
“…What do you think about skipping work?” He mumbled breathily.

  
“Technically, we’re already skipping,” You looked at the clock. It read 9:00AM. “We were supposed to be at work an hour ago.”

  
“Huh…” Bokuto paused. “Hey, it’s not so bad to spend the whole day at bed, don’t you think?”

  
“I’m _not_ going to have sex with you the whole day, Koutaro,” You chided.  
 

“Oh, I think you’re going to change your mind after a date on the amusement park?” He happily suggested and you could only really nod with a laugh.

  
“We’ll see about that.”


End file.
